La mejor forma de no estar juntos
by PhenrrilPM
Summary: Historia de la relacion de Claire y Leon donde el tratara de recuperarla a toda costa
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La noche se encontraba fría en aquella ciudad. Era el primer día como policía de Leon y jamás pensó que las cosas podrían salir tan mal, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven se encontraba apuntando a alguien con su arma –Aléjate de ella- grito el novato a lo que parecía una persona devorando a otra. Esta se aproximó al muchacho pero su cara estaba perdida y por lo que el alcanzaba a ver le faltaba la mitad del rostro. –Alto- le grito a la persona que se acercaba poco a poco –alto- siguió gritando pero parecía que no quería detenerse y tuvo que seguir el protocolo, inmovilizarlo, le dio un tiro limpio en la pierna pero, quien al parecer era una persona, se comportaba más como un animal y no se inmuto para nada con el disparo. El policía quedo por un momento estupefacto y un jalón en el talón lo hizo regresar a la realidad, Leon levanto rápido el pie y al ver a mi su alrededor más de esas cosas vio que estaba rodeado –mierda ahora que voy a hacer- se dijo presa del pánico que estaba a punto de apoderarse de el muchacho cuando vio un callejón cercano y el camino libre –eureka- corrió lo más rápido posible y se adentró en el callejón, al continuar corriendo, se percató que había una reja que impedía el paso para atravesarlo y entonces escucho un ruido a su derecha, había una puerta, aunque por el ruido quien se encuentre en ese lugar estaba en los mismos aprietos que Leon, pero no tenía escapatoria. Abrió la puerta con seguridad y ella se encontraba allí, una mujer joven como de 19 años muy hermosa, rápidamente le grito que se moviera, ella se agacho y sin pensarlo disparo al monstruo que la perseguía con un tiro limpio en la cabeza el cual mato rápidamente a la criatura. Ese día fue cuando conoció a Claire, aunque fue uno de los peores momentos que le habían pasado, jamás me arrepentiría de haberla conocido.

Ring… Ring… Ring… el timbre de la puerta hizo que Leon se levantara del sofá en donde estaba. Han paso casi 15 años desde el incidente, Claire y Leon llevan más de 5 años de relación. –Voy- grito el muchacho y al abrir la puerta era Claire quien saludaba con un tierno beso como siempre que lo iba a visitar, esta vez su beso fue algo distinto, muy frio y el rubio sabía que algo andaba mal –Hola Leon buenos días, creo que debemos hablar- dijo Claire y se dirigieron al sofá para platicar. Ella se acomodó frente a el, dio un gran suspiró y hablo –Leon… ah no sé cómo decirte esto pero creo que lo nuestro debe terminar- el la vio completamente serio y con algo de incredulidad y le contesto –Pero ¿Por qué? acaso no te hago feliz, te cansaste de mi o ya no me amas?- le dijo rápidamente –Si Leon eres a quien más amo pero siendo sinceros nuestra relación no va a ningún lado, últimamente te comportas muy extraño con migo, hay semanas en las que no sé nada de ti y cuando nos vemos te portas cortante y no sé porque. Yo…- Continuaba diciendo dejando caer unas lágrimas –siempre he estado allí para ti incluso cuando tengo mucho trabajo y a decir verdad ya me está cansando esto- decía empezando a llorar abiertamente y alzando un poco la voz gritando prácticamente –porque yo debo ser la única que lo intenta en nuestra relación, es más en estos últimos meces debo casi rogarte para hacer el amor ¿crees que eso es justo?- dijo Claire partiendo su corazón poco a poco, jamás imagino que la tratara tan mal y le contesto –Claire discúlpame, pero no creo que debamos tomar medidas tan drásticas te prometo cambiar, es más, mis vacaciones acaban de comenzar y planeaba pasar todos los 6 meses contigo. No hagas esto por favor te amo demasiado para dejarte ir - le suplico a la castaña –Lo vez ese es el problema Leon- dijo la castaña algo enfadada – siempre dices que vas a cambiar que, por fin pasaras todo el tiempo libre que tengas conmigo y no es verdad, entiendo que tu trabajo es muy demandante pero también el mío y aun así busco cada oportunidad para estar contigo pero tu jamás podrás hacer lo mismo por mi así que es mejor que esto termine de una vez- diciendo eso se levantó entre lágrimas y en dirección a la salida. Rápidamente Leon la detuvo jalándola de un brazo –Alto Claire detente por favor, no hagas una tontería- le suplicaba para que no lo dejara –Déjame Leon lo pensé demasiado desde hace 5 días y es mejor que me valla ahora mismo o te besare, abrasare, me entregare a ti y no podre dejarte, tendré la esperanza que nuestra relación cambie pero eso no va a pasar así que suéltame de una vez, es lo mejor para los dos, entiéndeme, se acabó- dijo Claire entre lágrimas y salió casi corriendo del apartamento. Leon quedé estupefacto, no creyó que algo así sucediese siempre se vio con Claire toda la vida y ahora lo había dejado –Debo ir por ella- se dijo y salí corriendo a alcanzarla pero era demasiado tarde solo pudo ver la parte trasera de su moto, era un echo ella se había ido.

La casa estaba echa un desastre, habían pasado casi dos meses desde el rompimiento y Claire se encontraba completamente destrozada, solo salía para comer y regresaba para adentrarse en su soledad una vez más, era raro este comportamiento de la castaña siempre fue aventurera y jamás le tuvo miedo a nada pero en estos momento sus sentimientos la sobrepasaron y por mucho. – ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué tuve que dejarlo? Lo amo demasiado…- se reprochaba una y otra vez la pobre mujer completamente inconsolable –maldita sea, si tan solo hubiera sido diferente no estaría pasando por esto- seguía repitiendo la castaña. Hacía más de tres años cuando se dio cuenta que la relación jamás funcionaria aunque ella lo intento, lo intento lo más que pudo pero al final simplemente se todo se desmorono aunque tal vez León la ame tanto como ella a él pero sabe perfectamente que nunca podrá ser su prioridad y era lo que más le pesaba a la castaña, había algo más en su mente, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando en su último aniversario una semana antes del rompimiento él se emborracho y al terminar de hacer el amor con ella repitió ese nombre que tanto la atormentaba la llamo Ada, Claire se quedó pensando toda esa noche, llorando y más aún cuando Leon la abraso y dijo –Ada eres la única mujer que siempre he amado- dejando a la castaña con el corazón completamente roto. Probablemente el no recordaría nada al otro dial así que ella tomo su ropa, sus pocas cosas que llevo y se fue sin despertarlo, no lo volvió a ver hasta el día del rompimiento. Ella tomo ese recuerdo y se retorció entre sus cobijas –Maldita sea por eso él siempre se portaba a veces cortante con migo, por eso siempre sentí que no se entregaba completamente a lo nuestro. Aun piensa en ella- Se repetía Claire y se reprochaba por no haberle dicho lo que Leon le dijo aquella noche, pero sabía que no tenía sentido el jamás lo aceptaría y ella no estaba dispuesta a estar con alguien que al final de cuentas no la amaba –Creo que después de todo es lo mejor para los dos, aunque me duela tanto no estar a su lado- la hermosa mujer se dejó llevar por los recuerdo cuando algo llamo su atención Ring… Ring… sonaba su teléfono personal y ella no sabía quién podría ser ya que recientemente cambio de número para no tener que contestarle a Leon –Bueno ¿Quién habla?- respondió Claire secándose los ojos cuando de repente su semblante cambio, quien fuera que la estuviera llamando le alegro la tarde y solo se pudo escuchar a Claire contestando –Si por supuesto allí estaré a las 10pm ya quiero verte adiós- y con esas últimas palabras colgó y opto por tomar una ducha y quedarse completamente dormida sin pensar más en Leon al menos por esa noche.

Pasaron los días y Leon no había sabido nada de ella, no le contesta, no le abría la puerta de su casa, incluso escucho decir que se fue a vacacionar lejos –lo más seguro es que para no estar cerca de mí- se respondió –no es posible esto, no puedo estar sin Claire pero creo que ella en verdad eligió esto y debo respetar su decisión aunque sea lo más doloroso que he hecho porque de verdad la amo- se resigne y se fue a dormir para no dejar que las penas se apoderaran de su mente. Han pasado ya dos meses desde el rompimiento y aun no lo había superado –creo que mejor me iré a emborrachar, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago- de dijo y tomo camino a un bar muy agradable que estaba en el centro de la ciudad donde actualmente vivía. Tomo por varias horas y no salió muy tarde, aproximadamente a las 10pm, pero por su estado el tabernero opto por quedarse con mis llaves así que el rubio se dirigió a tomar un taxi y al voltear al restaurant de enfrente vio a Claire cenando muy plácidamente con otro sujeto quien no alcanzaba a ver porque estaba de espaldas, en ese momento la ira y celos se apoderaron de Leon y cuando pudo darse cuenta estaba entrando a ese lugar y gritando –Así que esta fue la verdadera razón de que me hallas dejado Claire- ella y su acompañante veían atónitos –Leon que crees que estás haciendo, porque llegas gritando de esa manera – contesto Claire muy molesta –Cállate- le grito a ella –eres una maldita mentirosa, desde cuando me estás viendo la cara de estúpido con el contéstame- continuó gritando y de repente sintió una bofetada –Con qué clase de mujer crees que estuviste todos estos años- reprochaba la castaña entre lágrimas y enojo –Nunca, escúchame bien Leon S. Kennedy nunca te fui infiel y siempre respete nuestra relación al grado de no salir ni siquiera con mis amigos además tu y yo terminamos y tengo todo el derecho de salir con quien se me da la gana sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie…- dijo la castaña con un semblante de tristeza muy grande –Eres una mentirosa- le contesto segado por los celos y tomándola fuerte por los hombros al grado de hacerle daño cuando de repente PUMM… todo se apagó, Leon no supo más.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-¡Espera!- Gritaba el joven policía a una mujer –Ada… detente- continuaba gritando Leon al mismo tiempo que corría tras ella – ¿A que ha venido todo esto?... salir corriendo de esa manera ha sido imprudente y estúpido- le reclamaba Leon a la mujer de vestido rojo –Esos zombis estas por todos lados, sin mencionar a la criatura que mato a Ben- continuo diciendo el policía –Yo estaba allí Leon, ya lo sé- respondió Ada de una manera muy calmada que irrito un poco al rubio –Mira Ada como oficial mi trabajo es cuidar de ti, pero no vamos a salir vivos si no trabajamos juntos , ¿de acuerdo?- a lo que la chica contesto –Vale por ahora lo haremos a tu manera- y dicho esto continuaron con su camino por el drenaje. Pasando un rato de camino, hallaron un elevador y optaron por bajar en él, antes que el pequeño elevador bajara por completo alcanzaron a ver una figura humana con una bata, Ada sin pensarlo salto del elevador y corrió a alcanzarla –Ada espera- le grito Leon a lo que la chica hacia caso omiso y continuo corriendo, el policía corrió a alcanzarla y de repente Pum, Pum se escucharon dos disparos, cuando Ada se dio cuenta, estaba en el suelo con Leon sin saber exactamente qué había pasado. Leon no se movía Ada examino un poco y noto que recibió un impacto de bala casi a la altura del hombro y por ello el policía se encontraba mal por el shock –Leon- dijo ella –Esa mujer era… Tengo que hablar con ella- le explicaba al inconsciente joven justo antes de salir corriendo a buscar a la extraña mujer de la bata dejándolo solo.

–Aggghh…- se quejaba Leon quien apenas se recuperaba del impacto –Ada- fueron las primeras palabras que dijo antes de levantarse he ir a buscarla, el policía se encontraba aturdido aun y no sabe cómo fue que llego a un pozo de desechos y escuchó una ráfaga de disparos, se apresuró a ver que todo estuviera bien y justo al otro lado del pozo estaba Ada disparando en dirección al pozo. Plash… una ola enorme salto en dirección al policía dejando ver a la criatura que se encontraba oculta –Corre Leon- grito angustiada Ada ya que no podía hacer nada para salvarlo, el policía corrió lejos de la extraña criatura que parecía ser un enorme cocodrilo, el policía no sabía qué hacer y continuo por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía muchas balas y su mente trabajaba muy rápido por el efecto de la adrenalina, giro la cabeza y vio un enorme tanque de gas a un costado del largo pasillo –Vamos que funcione- se dijo en la mente y tiro el tanque. El cocodrilo se aproximó a él y el policía haciendo uso de su excelente puntería disparo ¡PUMM! Retumbo toda la sala dejando aturdido al ya herido Leon, cuando alzo la cara el cocodrilo estaba prácticamente decapitado y el policía se dirigió hacia Ada para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien. Ada escucho un enorme estruendo casi antes de llegar a la puerta por donde león y el cocodrilo habían ido, se aproximaba a abrir pero escucho un clic del otro lado y espero, era león quien estaba aturdido por la explosión y aparte de eso estaba perdiendo sangre a causa del disparo –Leon- le dijo Ada preocupada –Esta herida de bala no facilita las cosas- explico el policía –Leon, Leon espera. Te vendare- haciéndolo en el acato –Ya te debo dos- le continuo diciendo Ada a su herido compañero –Debo irme Leon, hay cosas que debo hacer, cuídate y no mueras por favor- le dijo la mujer del vestido rojo, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, el policía estaba perdiendo el conocimiento justo después de que Ada dijera eso, él quería alcanzarla pero algo lo detenía, solo podía ver a Ada esfumarse a lo lejos –Ada, regresa, no me dejes aquí solo… ¡Ada..¡-.

-¡Ada!- grito exaltado Leon, el cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y no recordaba en qué lugar estaba. Alcanzo a oír algo, pero no distinguía bien las palabra, –Al fin despertaste- le dijo una mujer que no alcanzaba a ver –¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el rubio ya que no sabía quién le hablaba –Hola soy Sherry, estamos en tu casa no te preocupes, al parecer tenías una pesadilla o tal vez no- contestaba mientras le sonreía amablemente –Sherry… pero que paso…- y de repente los recuerdos del restaurant le cayeron de golpe –¿Claire?... ¡Claire¡ ¿Dónde está Claire?- gritaba el agente -¿Qué fue lo que paso?, contéstame Sherry- le decía Leon exaltándose cada vez más –Tranquilo Leon ella está en su casa todo está bien…-, -¿Qué ocurrió?- interrumpió un poco más calmado –Bueno yo regresaba del baño- narraba la chica –así que solo alcance a ver que se estaban gritando, tomaste a Claire muy fuerte y Chris que acababa de llegar al sitio te dejo K'O después de eso yo me ofrecí a traerte a tu casa, de hecho, no tiene mucho que llegamos- a lo que Leon interrumpió –Ya recuerdo Claire estaba con otro sujeto ¡¿Quién es?¡- Alzando un poco la voz y exaltándose una vez más –¡Contéstame Sherry¡- Sherry se tensó un poco, conocía a Leon casi de toda su vida y jamás se había comportado de esa manera, llegando al grado de desconocerlo -Cálmate Leon- Le rogaba la rubia –No es lo que tú crees, el muchacho que estaba con Claire no es nada suyo –Solo la estas encubriendo- interrumpía Leon exaltado –Claro que no el tipo con quien estaba Claire es un amigo mío, estábamos esperando a Chris- le respondía la chica cuando escucharon un golpe fuerte en la puerta y esta se abrió –Sherry estas bien- Le preguntaba un muchacho a la chica –Escuche gritos así que vine rápido- decía el acompañante de la rubia –Leon te lo presento de nuevo- le mostraba la joven –Él es Jake Muller, tal vez lo recuerdes, se conocieron brevemente cuando ibas en camino a atrapar a Simmons- Leon un poco más tranquilo contesto –Si ya te recuerdo- dándose cuenta que traía la misma ropa del tipo que él pensaba era el nuevo novio de Claire –eres a quien perseguía aquel monstruo, el hijo de Wesker- Le decía Leon a Jake –Así es policía soy yo- contestaba Jake un poco enojado y con mirada intimidante –bueno, viendo que no pasó nada te esperare abajo súper chica- le dijo el joven a Sherry quien afirmo con la cabeza –Discúlpalo Leon, a él le molesta un poco el hecho que digan que es hijo de Wesker, creo que jamás lo asimilara por completo- respondió la rubia –y bueno ya que estas bien será mejor que me valla- le dio un beso en la mejilla y la rubia se fue, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo –Sabes… tú y Claire son de las personas más importantes de mi vida… y enserio que no comprendía porque su relación termino hasta esta noche… lo siento no debo meterme en sus asuntos adiós- las palabras de la rubia resonaron en Leon quien solo afirmo con la cabeza y sin decir palabras la acompaño a la puerta. El ex policía cerro, tomo una cerveza del refrigerador, se la acabo de golpe y se fue a dormir, definitivamente no le quedaban energías para nada más que eso.

-Debo irme, ¿estarás bien?- le decía Chris a su hermana quien estaba sentada en su sillón un poco apenada por la situación –Si, no te preocupes, Sherry viene en camino estaré bien- contestaba su hermana –Lamento que después de tiempo de no vernos pasara esto- le decía la castaña a su hermano –No te preocupes Claire, comprendo por lo que debe estar pasando Leon, él no es así, solo se dejó llevar por los celos pero no puedo tolerar que nadie le ponga una mano encima a mi hermana- le dijo Chris y después se despidió para irse –Nos vemos después Claire el deber me llama lo sabes, adiós- tomo su chaqueta y se fue dejando a Claire pensando en lo sucedido esa noche, -Leon estaba celoso- se repetía ella en la cabeza –Jamás lo había estado tal vez en verdad le importo- de repente ella ajito su cabeza y se dijo –Estas loca Redfield el solo te ve como un objeto, algo que piensa aun es suyo, debo dejar de tener estos pensamientos- Toc… Toc… sonó la puerta, Claire se apresuró a abrir y era Sherry quien rápido pasó al apartamento de la castaña –Oye ¿Y Jake?- pregunto Claire –Dijo que prefería no venir esta noche, que seguro teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar- explicaba la rubia –Lo siento arruine la noche de todos ¿no lo crees?- y Sherry rápidamente reprocho –No te preocupes, no pasa nada aun puedo tomarme unas semanas de descanso y saldremos otro día además tu no hiciste nada, fue Leon quien estaba en el momento equivocado, pero ¿necesitas hablar sobre lo que paso?- preguntaba la chica esperando que Claire le contara todos sus problemas pero la castaña solo la abraso y se puso a llorar desahogando todo lo que no había podido estando sola, por un momento Sherry se quedó callada y dijo –Mira Claire creo saber qué es lo que está pasando- y Claire la miraba confusa –No sé si decirte esto pero hace un rato Leon menciono a Ada justo antes de despertar ¿es por ella verdad?- le pregunto a Claire y ella solo afirmo –Si estoy segura que el la ama a ella jamás se la pudo sacar de la cabeza, así que lo mejor es que cada quien busque su camino- con estas palabras Sherry la vio a los ojos y pregunto –¿Estas segura que el aun la ama?, que tal si es solo una fantasía que tiene en la cabeza o algo que lo atormenta, ¿acaso te menciono algo al respecto?- A lo que la castaña respondió –No hacía falta, no quería que me dijera lo que es evidente lo mejor es seguir separados, si estamos hechos para estar juntos sucederá pero por el momento prefiero que las cosas continúen así aunque me esté matando por dentro- y con estas palabras Claire se reconforto un poco y sonrió a Sherry –Pero bueno esta noche era para pasarla bien, tenía muchas ganas de verte aun te veo como la niña introvertida que encontré en la comisaría de Raccoon City, me entere por Leon que en tu primera misión te fue muy bien a pesar de los pequeños percances que tuviste- con una sonrisa le preguntaba Claire queriendo saberlo todo de ella –Bueno si, fue demasiado para una misión pero al final de cuentas todo salió bien y Jake jamás me dejo sola, por fin me sentí comprendida debido al virus G que hay en mi cuerpo…- Claire a pesar de todos los contactos que tenía no sabía mucho de Jake, solo que gracias a su sangre se creó la cura del virus C –Y bueno que me dices de Jake- comenzó el cuestionario –¿Ya te presento a sus padres?- le pregunto en tono de broma a Sherry –No, recientemente comenzamos a salir pero… sus padres están muertos- le respondió la rubia haciéndole una pregunta algo extrañada –¿En serio no sabes quién fue el padre de jake?- le dijo extrañada Sherry a Claire –No, no sé nada sobre él, sinceramente no fue de mi curiosidad su pasado- respondió Redfield –Bueno… Ahh- suspiro antes de contar –Él es hijo de Albert Wesker- Claire al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer que Sherry estuviera con el hijo de quien tanto daño le hizo a su hermano, a ella y al mundo, la castaña en ese momento comenzó a notar un parecido muy grande entre el muchacho y su padre –¡Pero que¡ y ¿Chris lo sabe?- le dijo exaltada Claire –Si claro de echo tuvieron un pequeño percance hace tiempo pero lo solucionaron y por el momento se llevan muy bien, Chris a pesar de todo es un buen hombre y sabe que él no tiene nada que ver con Wesker incluso diría que se siente culpable- contesto Sherry –Pero estas segura, tal vez intente algo o esté actuando que se yo ¿y si es igual de lunático que su padre?- a lo que la rubia un poco molesta le dijo – si ese es el caso ¿por qué no pensaste eso de mí? Después de todo mi padre fue quien creo el virus G y ocasiono todo el desastre en Raccoon City- le reprochaba Sherry –Espera, no quise decir eso- le contesto Claire pero la rubia la interrumpió –El jamás conoció a su padre solo eran él y su madre y cuando esta murió comenzó a trabajar como mercenario, de hecho no tubo idea hasta que nos encerraron en china, yo confió en él, siempre me protegió y trataba de salvar a quien podía si fuera igual de enfermo que su padre habría dejado que el mundo se sumiera en la miseria…- reclamaba la rubia -Espera Sherry mal interpretas todo, pero la noticia me tomo por sorpresa tu bien sabes lo que Wesker significa para mí o mi hermano además estas segura que quieres estar con él y no solo fue por la misión que tuviste…- le pregunto Claire –Estoy segura Claire descuida él es un buen sujeto y estoy ya grandecita para saber con quién salir- respondió a Claire firmemente –Pero y si solo estas confundiendo las cosas por el trauma que pasaron y si…- Sherry interrumpió a Claire muy agresivamente –Mira Claire el hecho que tú y Leon tuvieran un pasado parecido y su relación se haya terminado no significa que entre Jake y yo pase algo igual, es mas no quiero seguir hablando contigo, llámame cuando estés más tranquila- y con estas palabras Sherry se fue molesta del departamento –Valla hoy sí que no ha sido mi día, creo que me sobre pase un poco con Sherry, mañana me disculpare con ella que se tranquilice un poco- se decía la castaña en la mente antes de acostarse en su cama –Suficiente por hoy Redfield- y con esos últimos pensamientos se perdió en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sherry subió sin ánimos las escaleras, no quiso tomar el elevador del hotel donde se estaba quedando, era un lugar muy hermoso y quedaba cerca de la casa de Claire. Ella suspiro y abrió la puerta.

-Al fin llegas súper chica-

Le decía Jake a Sherry quien estaba acostado viendo la televisión.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Preguntaba el muchacho un poco preocupado por la cara de la rubia

-No, no es nada, tranquilo-

Ella se acurruco junto a Jake, lo abraso y lo beso de una manera muy cálida. Pensaba en lo que Clare le había dicho, después de todo para Sherry Claire es una persona muy importante y no se sentía bien por haber discutido pero estaba segura que Jake jamás intentaría hacer nada en contra de ella. A pesar que llevaban muy poco de relación y solo unos meses de conocerse el nuca pareció ser una mala persona, había cambiado demasiado, se dejó crecer un poco el cabello, usaba ropa más formal, no era una sorpresa que Leon no lo hubiera reconocido, Sherry estaba completamente enamorada de él y aunque le gustaba el estilo de chico malo y vestimenta ruda le atraía más cuando se vestía de una manera elegante y formal aunque Jake le daba su propio toque para no parecer un niño rico.

-¿Jamás me harías daño verdad Jake?-

Le preguntaba Sherry en un tono de intriga

-Por supuesto que no y aunque quisiera es imposible, tus súper poderes no me lo permitirían-

Contestaba el en broma

-Te hablo enserio Jake, es importante para mi contéstame-

Le dijo la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Jake al notar que sherry hablaba enserio puso su cara un poco más seria y le contesto

-Sherry, sabes que no acostumbro a decir esto así que pon atención, no hay nada que yo no haría por ti, jamás podría dejar que te hicieran daño y mucho menos ser yo quien lo provoque-

Con estas palabras Sherry le sonrió, se puso encima de él y comenzó a besarlo

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar hasta ahora-

Le mencionaba Sherry quien seguía besándolo dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, su celular y bolsa cayeron pero ella lo ignoro, en ese instante solo estaban ellos dos en el mundo y nadie más.

Toc… Toc… Escucho Sherry como tocaban la puerta de su habitación, era muy temprano, alcanzo a ponerse la camisa de Jake y se dirigió a abrir segura que sería el servicio a la habitación

-No sabía que limpiaban tan temprano-

Dijo la rubia al abrir la puerta pero se llevó una gran sorpresa

-¡Leon!-

Alcanzo a decir antes de cerrar la puerta, se sonrojo un poco por cómo estaba vestida y le abrió a Leon

-Hola Leon disculpa pero no te esperaba, por cierto, ¿cómo supiste donde me estaba quedando?-

Le pregunto Sherry algo sorprendida

-Yo lo puedo saber todo Sherry lo olvidas, solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche, estaba muy ebrio y los celos me dominaron, quería invitarlos a comer a ti y a Jake como compensación-

Le dijo a la chica y esta afirmo que sí que le encantaría

\- ¿Quién es Sherry?-

Pregunto Jake desde el cuarto donde estaba

-Creí que solo eran amigos-

Le dijo Leon a Sherry, esta se puso roja y aunque ya tenía 27 años de edad sintió pena que Leon los encontrara así

-Lo que pasa es que Jake y yo… tú sabes…-

Balbuceaba la chica tímidamente

-No te preocupes lo supuse desde hace tiempo, la forma en que me quiso enfrentar aquel día que nos vimos por primera vez… ya suponía algo así-

Le contestaba Leon tratando de no avergonzar a Sherry por algo así

-Bueno Sherry los espero más tarde adiós-

Leon le dio un fuerte abraso a Sherry ya que al igual que Claire también sentía un gran cariño por la rubia, se disculpó de nuevo y se fue

-Jake, Leon nos vino a invitar a comer-

Le decía la chica algo animada a lo que el ex mercenario solo le sonrió. Jake la vio y le resulto sumamente atractiva ya que solo tenía puesta la camisa del chico y aunque le llegaba casi a las rodillas Jake tenía un punto débil hacia Sherry cuando se ponía solo su camisa, el muchacho la cargo, la arrojo a la cama y se dejaron llevar de nuevo por el momento.

La hora de la comida llego, Sherry y jake estaban con media hora de anticipación en la mesa

-¿Se puede saber porque llegamos tan temprano?-

Cuestionaba Jake a su novia, un poco aburrido

-Ya lo veras-

En ese momento por la puerta entro una chica muy hermosa a aquel lugar

-Claire aquí estamos-

Gritaba Sherry, La castaña le sonrió y se aproximo a ellos un poco apenada por lo que le había dicho a Sherry la noche anterior. Sherry le había llamado y le dijo de la comida pero no dijo que Leon estaría allí para ver si ellos dos lograban limar asperezas y aunque es posible que se enojen, la rubia no pudo evitarlo. Claire se sentó con ellos y le dirigió una sonrisa a Jake, el chico se sonrojo un poco, ella era una mujer muy hermosa,

-o allí viene-

Les decía Sherry quien agitaba la mano a Leon, él se encontraba hablando con la recepcionista y cuando dio unos pasos más se dieron cuenta que traía una acompañante, una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio, largo y un cuerpo envidiable, Claire al verlo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago si ya era bastante la impresión de que Leon iba a estar allí ahora que él está acompañado es aún peor, Sherry solo se quería hacer pequeñita su plan no había funcionado jamás creyó que Leon llevara a alguien. El agente al acercarse a la mesa vio a Claire allí sentada, el no esperaba que esto pasara pero su orgullo le hizo no mostrar todos los sentimientos que tenía así que saludo a todos cortésmente y presento a su acompañante quien era compañera del gimnasio donde Leon asistía.

-Ella es Stephanie, es una amiga mía-

La chica era muy linda, tenía una buena vibra y saludo a todos, el momento de comer se había convertido en un martirio para Claire y Leon, las pocas palabras que se decían parecían forzadas y transcurrió muy lento el tiempo, Leon fue el primero en despedirse y se fue del lugar, Jake, Sherry y Claire se fueron al poco tiempo de que Leon partió.

-Claire, lo siento, en verdad no sabía nada, jamás haría algo para lastimarte de esa manera, mis intenciones eran otras-

Decía Sherry en el departamento de Claire

-No te preocupes al final él y yo no somos nada, ya tiene tiempo que terminamos y nuestras vidas deben seguir-

Contestaba la castaña conteniéndose un poco

-Jake podrías darnos un momento-

Le dijo la rubia a su novio y este solo afirmo y salió de la habitación, por un momento las dos mujeres se quedaron serias y entonces Claire se arrojó a Sherry en un mar de lágrimas la rubia la abraso y trato de ponerse en el lugar de la castaña, debe estar desecha y cuando saco por fin todo lo que tenía dijo

-Gracias Sherry, sin esto tal vez no me hubiera entrado en la cabeza que Leon y yo terminamos por fin y ahora debo continuar con mi vida, podrías dejarme sola-

Le pidió Claire a la rubia y la acompaño a la salida.

Leon estaba en su casa destrozado, sabía muy en su interior que tal vez esto sería lo que alejara a Claire para siempre

-Maldición porque tuve que llevarla-

Se repetía el agente una y otra vez, solo llevo a Stephanie para no hacer mal tercio entre Sherry y Jake, jamás se imaginó que allí estaría Claire. Las horas pasaron, el reloj marcaba las 2:30am y Leon no podía dormir, debía ir a verla no soportaba mas esta incertidumbre de no poder explicarle lo que paso, se puso sus botas, una chamarra y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, abrió de un fuerte jalón y la vio, era Claire quien estaba enfrente suyo, el no se podía explicar que pasaba.

-Hola Leon-

Fue lo único que la chica alcanzo a decir y se arrojó a los brazos del rubio, Leon la abraso, estaba atónito por lo que estaba sucediendo no sabía si era verdad lo que estaba pasando

-Claire que pasa ¿en verdad eres tú?-

Le decía Leon y Claire solo contesto

-Cállate de una vez agente Kennedy-

Ellos se besaron apasionadamente, Leon al notar que estaban afuera de su casa la cargo y la llevo adentro sin dejar de besarla, la arrojo sobre el sofá que estaba en la sala y se puso encima de ella, Claire le quito la chamarra mientras el besaba su cuello, el ex policía prácticamente arranco la camisa de la castaña y comenzaba a besar su vientre pero al notar que no cabían en el pequeño sofá optaron por ir a la cama, Claire estaba completamente perdida entre lo besos de Leon, él no quería dejarla ir por nada, los dos sabían que esto no cambiaría nada entre los dos pero por el momento pero no podían contenerse a sus deseos de estar juntos y escucho decir a Claire entre susurros

-Solo será esta noche Leon entendido-

A lo que Leon contesto

-No digas nada más-

Y después los dos se dejaron llevar a sus deseos y paciones, tenía muchísimo tiempo en el que Claire no se sentía tan deseada por Leon como en ese momento, estaba completamente excitada y sentía que el por primera vez no tenía a nadie más en la cabeza. Los dos quedaron completamente dormidos después del acto, Claire lo abrasaba se sentía feliz de estar junto al hombre que ama pero tenía claro que solo fue por la pasión del momento y el impulso de sentir que el agente aun era suyo. Beso a Leon en los labios mientras dormía, busco su ropa y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la casa preguntándose si estuvo bien lo que ella había hecho, suspiro, tomo un breve momento para procesar lo que había pasado y se alejo dejando al policía solo y completamente dormido

-Tal vez mañana se pregunte si en realidad pasó-

Se decía en la mente antes de subir a su moto y retirarse del lugar de una vez por todas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, le daban de lleno en la cara a Leon quien de inmediato se incomodó un poco por la excesiva luz. El agente se cubrió la cara con una almohada y sintió algo extraño, la esencia de Claire estaba en ella, la conocía muy bien y hacia mucho que no la experimentaba así de cerca, se enderezo y recordó noche anterior casi como si hubiera sido un sueño pero él sabía que era verdad el olor del cuarto delataba todo. Leon sonrió, se dirigió a la ducha y después se cambió para ir a ver a Claire y arreglar las cosas de una vez.

La hermosa chica estaba desecha, no tenía ánimos para nada, estaba adolorida como hace mucho no lo había estado, recordó la noche anterior y se mordió los labios recordando las caricias y besos que el agente le daba

-Fue una excelente noche-

Pensó Claire, se sentía reanimada, ya no tenía ese hoyo en el estómago que la perturbaba todas las mañanas, se sentía plena, atractiva y hermosa, salió de la cama tomo una ducha de agua tibia y se cambió poniéndose unos shorts y una camisa muy delgada ya que hacía calor. Toc… Toc… escucho en la puerta y salió a abrir

-No creí que vinieras-

Le dijo la mujer a Leon mientras le sonreía pícaramente

-Adelante pasa-

Lo invitaba y león sonrojado entro a su departamento

-Claire lo que te quiero decir es que no puedo estar más sin ti-

Se apresuró a decir el tomando un poco por sorpresa a Claire quien pensó un momento y respondió

-¿Crees que será así de fácil Leon?, que por una buena noche de sexo ya todo está perdonado y regresaremos a estar juntos… así no son las cosas nuestros problemas siguen y como te lo dije anoche solo fue por esa ocasión-

Le contesto Claire poniendo una cara seria pero decidida haciendo que el agente solo agache un poco la cara

-Pero Claire ayer nosotros… fue genial te prometo cambiar, ya no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito y hare lo que sea para estar de nuevo a tu lado solo pídelo y lo tendrás-

Le rogaba un poco Leon

-Está bien, te lo diré y si no había hecho esto antes es porque siempre fui una cobarde que tenía miedo a perderte, pero algo cambio con lo de anoche y lo que quiero es que me digas que ya no tienes a ADA en la cabeza-

Le contesto decidida Claire y continúo

-quiero que me veas a los ojos y me jures que me amas solo a mí, que todo entre ustedes por fin acabo que ya no la pensaras o soñaras… en fin que ya no sea parte de tu vida, en el momento en que cumplas con eso regresare sin inconveniente contigo. Hasta ese día por favor sal de mi casa no hay nada más que hablar-

Leon estaba perplejo, sabía perfectamente de lo que Claire hablaba, el agente callado salió de la casa de la castaña, ella iba a cerrar la puerta con cara de tristeza y el agente le dijo

-Claire discúlpame por todo, la próxima vez que me veas tendré la cara para verte a los ojos y decirte que te amo abiertamente sin nadie más en la cabeza, tal vez solo traté egoístamente de ignorarlo y hacer que no pasa nada sin darme cuenta que te lastimaba, confía en mi arreglare todo y vendré por ti te lo juro-

Ella cerró la puerta después de las palabras de Leon, unas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla pero no eran de tristeza, eran de alivio, creyó que Leon se iría sin decir nada pero la reconforto esperando con ansias que el agente regresara y si no que fuera feliz con aquella mujer, la castaña al fin era libre de todo, el dolor se había marchado y diciendo entre susurros para sí misma

-por favor pase lo que pase se feliz Leon-

Y cerró la puerta.

Leon iba camino a su casa, estaba seguro que solo había una forma para sacarse a Ada de la cabeza y eso era enfrentarla de una vez por todas y hablar con ella, las palabras de Claire le retumbaban en la cabeza, él no podía tener a las dos mujeres en su corazón a ambas las amaba por así decirlo y también estaba desesperado por sacarse a Ada de una vez por todas de la cabeza, que dejara de atormentarlo o en todo caso que se quedara por fin con él para siempre, el agente estaba muy confundido pero pasara lo que pasara debía confrontarla para poder seguir con su vida

-Hola disculpa que llame podría verte en una hora, necesito un favor muy grande-

Se escuchaba decir a Leon por su celular y ya que estaba cerca del punto de encuentro opto por caminar hasta allá pensando en que podría hacer o decir para cumplirle a Claire de una vez por todas, ella merecía ser feliz y el agente lo sabía ya no quería hacerla sufrir más tomando mentalmente la decisión de que pasara lo que pasara si él no puede quitarse a Ada de la cabeza desaparecería para siempre de la vida de la castaña, Llego rápidamente al lugar de encuentro y espero en silencio la hora acordada.

Había mucha gente en aquel lugar y un calor sofocante, una muchacha morena muy bonita se ruborizaba al ver a un muchacho apuesto como de unos 22 años, alto y bien vestido que le decía entonando un acento que apenas y era audible pero le indicaba que el no era de allí

-Disculpe señorita este es el restaurant Lenni's-

A lo que la muchacha solo asintió y el joven entro, movió un poco la cabeza y encontró a quien lo esperaba

-Así que ¿Cuál es la urgencia héroe?-

Preguntaba Jake a Leon quien estaba sentado en la barra de ese comedor

-Tranquilo, no es nada malo, no te preocupes, siéntate enseguida te lo cuento-

Le dijo el agente y Jake se sentó a su lado. Pasaron no más de 15 minutos y por la puerta entro una mujer morena muy hermosa de lentes que se dirigió a donde estaban los dos hombres

-Disculpa la tardanza-

Apenada le decía a Leon

-No hay problema Hunnigan y gracias por venir ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?-

Le contestaba el agente a quien Jake veía algo confundido, el ex mercenario no sabía que hacia allí, le tuvo que mentir a Sherry diciendo que iría a comprar algo de comida, una mentira algo rara, era demasiado malo mintiendo sobre todo a ella pero Leon le pidió que no le dijera nada además tenía curiosidad, guardo silencio y espero haber que pasaba

-Si claro, estas de suerte, la última vez que Ada Wong fue vista ha sido en esta ciudad hace dos días, inteligencia no sabe porque pero por lo visto no trama nada hasta ahora, solo se le podría vincular a la galería de arte que está en la ciudad según sus antecedentes le gusta comprar esa clase de cosas pero no podría confirmarte nada, aquí están los reportes así que suerte en hallarla-

Le mencionaba Ingrid dándole una sonrisa un poco seria

-Muchas gracias, te debo una-

Le decía Leon giñando un ojo a lo que la morena se sonrojaba un poco

-Por cierto te presento a Jake Muller, será mi compañero por un rato-

A lo que el ex mercenario respondía

-Creo que ya nos conocíamos, Sherry nos presentó una vez hace tiempo cuando iban a hacer la vacuna-

y la morena se quedaba un poco pensativa, no se había percatado que se trataba de Jake Muller, estaba muy cambiado al menos a simple vista, ya que una vez que lo observo bien se dio cuenta de la cicatriz en su rostro y el parecido con Albert Wesker pero aun así le resulto atractivo por el cambio

-Ha… Este… si Sherry ya nos había presentado-

Contestaba un poco apenada por el rubor que se le marcaba en la cara y acto seguido se despidió y se fue de allí ya que ella estaba en servicio, solo se dio un tiempo para hacerle el favor a Leon. Ella apenas dio unos pasos lejos de la puerta y sintió como la tomaban de un brazo, giro la cabeza y era Jake

-Olvidaste tu bolsa-

Le decía el ex mercenario sonriéndole un poco

-Muchas gracias Jake, he tenido mucho trabajo y olvido todo-

Con esas palabras tomo su bolso, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, Jake entro, se sentó junto a Leon de nuevo y le pregunto un poco fastidiado

-Me dirás de que va todo esto, ¿desde cuándo soy tu compañero?, estoy empezando a cansarme de tanto misterio-

Leon lo vio y le dijo,

-necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a alguien y por el momento no sé a quién más pedirle ayuda, mira debo encontrar a esa mujer-

Jake al ver las fotos se dio cuenta que era la misma mujer que le había entregado el virus C y había capturado a Sherry y a él reteniéndolos en china

-No te preocupes Leon, si veo a esa zorra yo personalmente la matare-

Leon estaba a punto de explotar al escuchar esas palabras, pero recordo a Carla Radames quien era idéntica a Ada

-Te estas confundiendo Jake ella es Ada Wong, la que los mantuvo cautivos a ti y a Sherry fue Carla Radames quien era idéntica a Ada y lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a encontrarla, lo creas o no ella los salvo a ti y a Sherry en más de una ocasión-

La mente de Jake se puso a trabajar recordó a alguien que disparaba un rifle a lo lejos y una mujer que salvo a Sherry de caer cuando aquel ser con motosierra los perseguía

-Está bien héroe te creo, si la veo seré bueno con ella, pero me gustaría saber que te traes con esa mujer-

A lo que Leon serio le contesto

-Por el momento no es importante, dejémoslo así y por favor no le digas ni una palabra a Sherry ok-

Y con esas palabras Leon se retiró del restaurant, acto seguido Jake se fue también pensando en que excusa le daría a Sherry por tardar tanto.

-La regrese súper chica-

Gritaba Jake al momento de abrir la puerta aun pensando en que decirle a Sherry en caso de que le pregunte la razón de haber tardado tanto

-Tardaste mucho Jake ¿Y la comida?-

Le preguntaba la rubia extrañada por el extraño comportamiento de su novio

-No encontré nada que me gustara, que te parece si salimos a comer, Leon me dijo de un lugar muy bueno aquí cerca-

Sherry era una muy buena agente ella sabia cuando le mentían y le dijo muy seriamente a Jake

-Dime por favor que es lo que pasa, se te ve en la cara, manos y piernas que estas mintiendo, no soy ninguna estúpida, dime de que se trata-

A lo que Jake contesto

-No es nada, confía en mí y vámonos a comer que muero de hambre-

La rubia decidió seguirle el juego por el momento, sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que tenía Jake entre manos así que tomo su bolso y los dos salieron en dirección al restaurant Lenni's en donde hace un momento estaba con Leon

-¿Señor olvido algo?-

Le dijo la camarera a Jake justo al momento de llegar

-¿Qué… a que se refiere?-

Le pregunto confuso el ex mercenario

-disculpe, como regreso muy pronto, supuse que olvido algo-

Sherry solo opto por hacer que no escucho nada no quería comenzar un escándalo frente a tanta gente

-Voy a descubrir que tramas Jake-

Se decía Sherry en la cabeza quien ya estaba un poco estresada por los secretos del joven, ella opto por comer tranquila, sabía que al menos en ese momento no le sacaría nada al ex mercenario pero lo descubriría de eso estaba segura…


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Que tal, en primer lugar quiero pedir una disculpa ya que han pasado más dos años que no actualizaba, pero en ese momento ocurrieron muchos cambios y me fue imposible seguir escribiendo, quiero agradeces a todos los que les gusto esta historia y espero les siga gustado, actualizarte lo antes posible y espero les agrade./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"- span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"La noche era hermosa, la galería solo estaba rodeada de los habitantes más ricos de la ciudad, una mujer delgada de cabello negro, muy hermosa observaba una pintura muy de cerca. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Veo que la pintura la cautivo señorita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le dijo un hombre de traje blanco a Ada Wong mientras se ponía junto a ella con una copa de vino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Me trajo muchos recuerdos, hace mucho que no veía la pintura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Contesto Ada mientras manipulaba su celular/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-¿Usted es el autor de esto verdad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le dijo la hermosa mujer mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a otra sala/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Por favor que la traten bien cuando la entreguen a mi departamento. Notara que la cantidad que le mande es muy generosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"El hombre solo vio atónito su celular y afirmo con la cabeza. Ada se dirigió al otro cuarto, en ese lugar solo estaba una pareja observando las pinturas y no le dio importancia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Esa sala era diferente en ella se exhibían pinturas recuperadas y vio una en especial que la dejo perpleja. Una lagrima salió por su mejilla y recordó a cierto agente de policía que la salvo. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes León /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Se dijo a sí misma y salió de la galería./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Jake seguía de cerca los pasos de aquella mujer quien apenas subía a su auto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Hunigan, Ada esta en movimiento/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Bien Jake el rastreador que pusiste nos dará su ubicación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"La mujer de cabello negro manejo a toda velocidad hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba, estaba algo cansada por el recuerdo que tuvo en la galería, tanto así que no noto al hombre que estaba sentado esperándola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-A pasado mucho tiempo, al parecer tus habilidades se están deteriorando o solo estas distraída./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le decía el hombre mientras se levantaba del sillón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-¿Acaso crees que no vi a tu cómplice al salir?, sabía que me buscabas y decidí…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"León no la dejo terminar y antes de que ella se diera cuenta el agente ya la estaba besando dejando a Ada perpleja. En ese momento la mujer se dejó llevar por ese apasionado beso y suspiro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Me sorprenden tus agallas León, que es lo que quieres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le comentaba la mujer de rasgos asiáticos y lo apartaba, el agente suspiro y le dijo de forma brusca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Ada quiero saber de una vez por todas que sientes tu por mí; pero estaba vez quiero la verdad, quiero saber tus sentimientos y por favor se sincera, de esto dependen muchas cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Ada se relajó, dio la vuelta, tomo una copa de vino, se sentó y contesto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-León si quiere la verdad te la diré. Yo te amo, lo hago desde el primer momento en que te vi en la comisaria y jamás lo he dejado de hacer, si soy sincera siempre que estoy en misiones pienso en ti, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza; pero, es imposible que estemos juntos, somos de diferentes bandos…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"El agente se quedó perplejo ante el golpe tan repentino que recibió, jamás se imaginó que a Ada le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a él, al parecer sus destinos habían sido marcados span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanen aquella ciudad de los muertos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Ada yo …/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"León no pudo decir más, Ada se aproximó a él y lo abraso besándolo de una manera tan tierna que el agente no sabía si era la misma persona. Los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento y acabaron en la cama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Ya tardo demasiado /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Decía una hermosa mujer morena que usaba anteojos a su acompañante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Lo más seguro es que estén en la cama esos dos, se siente la química que hay./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Respondía Jake mientras daba un trago de tequila en el bar donde estaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Espero que no, ya estoy aburrida de esperar. Mejor me iré de aquí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Jake se tomó otro trago de tequila, se levantó y dijo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Lo mismo digo larguémonos de aquí, te acompaño a tu casa, Sherry me espera también y no me gusta mentirle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Los dos se dirigieron a la salida, era tarde y Jake a pesar de su corta edad no permitiría que una mujer se fuera sola en una ciudad como esa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Así que conoces desde hace mucho a León/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Preguntaba Jake a Huunigan en lo que la llevaba a su departamento/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Sí, nos conocemos desde que rescato a la hija del presidente y somos buenos amigos desde entonces./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-me sorprende que no estés loca por él, al parecer todas las mujeres a su alrededor lo adoran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le preguntaba Jake a la morena./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-No, él y yo solo somos amigos y eso es lo único, jamás lo he visto de otra forma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos estaban en el departamento de la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Bueno Jake, aquí me quedo, gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le dijo Huunigan y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla pero al momento de la despedida, los labios de ambos se juntaron en lo que parecía un beso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Lo siento mucho/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Dijo Jake muy apenado por el incidente, a pesar de su apariencia de chico rudo aún era muy tímido en esos casos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-No pasa nada, le sonrió un poco apenada Huunigan por el incidente/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Con lo cual ambos se despidieron y Jake se dirigió al apartamento con Sherry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Ada se sentía bien, estaba junto al hombre que amaba y por primera vez se sentía protegida, que el mundo no estaba atacándola como ella estaba acostumbrada. Abraso a León y se acorruco en su torso como si fuera una colegiala. León que estaba al lado de ella y se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había ocurrido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Así que Ada, que fue todo esto/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le preguntaba León quien comenzaba a vestirse/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Esto solo fue un capricho León, tu y yo lo queríamos, pero sabemos que nunca vamos a estar juntos, es más como nuestro amor platónico y yo con eso estoy bien, jamás podremos tener algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Leon suspiro un poco y hablo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Eso me temía, el estar contigo es algo que había querido desde hace mucho; pero, para serte sincero, esto es el final. Estuve tanto tiempo pensando en ti y por fin se me quito la venda de los ojos, el amor que siento por ti es diferente y creo que ya es hora que te supere./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Ada suspiro, le dio la espalda a León y le dijo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Es lo mejor, simplemente nos enamoramos más de la espera que de nosotros y me alegra que al fin lo hallas superado, cierra la puerta al irte por favor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"León la abraso por la espalda, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue del lugar. La mujer con rasgos asiáticos sonrió y una lagrima escapo por su mejilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Te amo León pero no fuimos hechos para estar juntos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"La chica escucho sonar su celular, se secó las lágrimas y contesto la llamada, al parecer su próximo trabajo ya estaba listo. Se cambió y salió a toda velocidad del hotel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Jake apenas había caminado unas cuadras y vio una figura femenina caminar hacia el, al acercarce noto que era Sherry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-¿La pasaste bien hoy?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Pregunto la rubia, Jake estaba atonito/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Sherry tu viste…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Fue bruscamente interrumpido/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Por supuesto que lo vi, jamás creí que me engañaras en nuestras vacaciones juntos y menos con Huunigan, ya lo sospechaba, tus salidas tan tarde y tus mentiras y yo que me sentía grande para estar contigo, en fin es tu vida y yo ya no seré parte de ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"La rubia dio la vuelta y se fue en un auto que la estaba esperando, Jake no pudo decir nada de lo rápido que fue todo y no supo que hacer, no sabía cómo explicarle que era un error. Solo se quedó parado con la mente en blanco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Llego a la habitación de hotel esperando ver a Sherry pero no estaba, ni tampoco sus cosas. Se había ido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Creo que debo arreglar esto y estoy seguro de saber dónde está Sherry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Se dijo en la mente, se cambió y salió rápido del lugar span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p 


End file.
